A Future's Deadly Past
by SquallLeonhart65
Summary: The prolouge will be short but stick around!
1. Default Chapter Title

A Future's Deadly Past Prologue "No, no, no!" Selphie Tilmitt yelled, "It's crooked, all crooked!" Irvine Kinneas groaned out loud as he stood precariously perched on a very long ladder in the Quad, home of Balamb's Garden Festival. "Come on Selphie, give me a break." 

"Oh fine, get down here. You're so useless!" Selphie stormed around the Quad. The Garden Festival would occur in four more days, at least if she didn't have to deal with incompetents like Irvine. Speaking of which, Irvine tried to gracefully jump down off the ladder. But of course couldn't. 

"So how's my favorite little lady?" Irvine asked suavely. "Save it stud-boy," Selphie replied as she pointed up at the large GARDEN FESTIVAL banner. 

"It's crooked..." Irvine mumbled. 

"Seeee!?" Selphie groaned. Next she heard a rustling behind her and turned to see a flash of blue and red. Once Zell Dincht stopped flipping, she saw his trademark tattoo and flashing grin. "Hey Selph. What's up?" he asked. 

"Nothing much, me and Irvine are trying to get ready for the Festival." 

"Oh, well ya know that banner is crooked." 

"Uh-oh," Irvine winced as he put his hand on his head. "See? Told you. He put it up there crooked," Selphie grumbled. 

"Oh sorry Irvine man," Zell winced. No sooner had he said that when a girl in a white shirt and brown shorts and long, brown hair knocked into him. 

"Owwww!" she said, "I'm gonna be late to class." She turned to face Selphie, Irvine and Zell with her hands on her hips. 

"Hey hold on," Zell said, "you were the one who bumped into me." The girl was wearing leather gloves wrapped in metal. One of the gloves had ruby carved into a heart set into the metal. 

And then Irvine was there. Selphie sighed, what could she say, he was such a ladies man. "Are you okay Miss?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but I would also be on time to class if it wasn't for this dope," she pointed behind her at Zell. 

"Hey sorry 'bout that - - OWWW!!!" Zell was on the floor seeing little chocobos dancing around his head. He had tapped her on the shoulder and she had turned around and punched him. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she helped Zell to his feet, "It was all reflexes I didn't mean to." 

"Hahaha! Hey Zell it looks like you may have met your match with ... oh right we don't know your name," Irvine laughed. 

"Oh right," the girl said, "My name is Ali Lockheart." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1- 

***I am separating my story into many chapters however they will not be very long. This is my first fanfic so reviews would really be appreciated.*** 

"Oh Mom, I look so silly!" 

"You look beautiful darling," Rinoa Leonhart told her daughter. 

Caralaine looked in disgust at the Garden uniform she was wearing, "It's so tight and stuffy..." 

Rinoa shrugged and said, "Complain to your father." 

Caralaine wondered when Seifer would get here and where her twin brother Zellan was. Her name was taken from Rinoa's father, General Caraway and Raine, Squall's mother. "Zellan, honey where are you?" Rinoa called out. 

Zellan, a miniature version of Squall, walked into the room looking very uncomfortable in a Garden uniform. Caralaine laughed and said, "Zellan looks even worse than I do!" 

Zellan just glared as Commander Squall Leonhart walked in the room and said, "Be nice Caralaine." 

"Hehehe, sure Dad," Caralaine giggled. A knock at the door stopped them all. 

"Ohhhhh, Caralaine it's Seifer," Zellan said. 

"Hmph, I'm sure it is." Caralaine swiveled and opened the door to see the face of Seifer Almasy II grinning at her. 

Caralaine instantly cheered up, "Hi you little cutie!" 

Seifer kissed her on the cheek, "Let's go to the dance Princess, Zellan will have to meet us there." 

"Okay," Caralaine said cheerfully and then they were out the door. 

"Ohhh ... that Seifer!" Zellan groaned. 

"Zellan, just because he gets to the dance before you doesn't make him better than you or anything like that," Squall said. 

"You would have done the same thing," Rinoa playfully pushed her husband, " Go have some fun sweetie." "And that's an order," Squall said. 

"All right..." Zellan grumbled and left. 

"I don't know what to do about him..." Squall said. 

"Hmmm...does he remind you of anyone?" Rinoa asked. 

"No." 

"He's the exact same you were when you were his age," Rinoa grinned, "Come on let's go to the dance." 

Squall opened up the door to see the most unlikely couple in the world. Quistis Trepe was laughing as her husband, Seifer Almasy, carried her down Balamb Garden's main hall. 

"Yo Squall!" Zell Dincht yelled as he came running up from behind with his wife Ali Dincht. "Hey you two lovebirds, how's it going?" 

"Fine thank you Zell," Rinoa said with a smile. 

"Hey Zell," Squall said, " I heard Ali beat you in the Training Center." 

Zell blushed bright red as Ali laughed, "He went easy on me because I always lose." 

"Sure..." Squall grinned. 

Up walked Lez Dincht who wanted to be just like Zell, his dad. Lez had blond hair with a slight trace of brown, in the same Chocobo style that his dad had. He even wore the same tattoo. "Hey Commander Squall, do you know where Zellan is now?" 

Commander Leonhart said, "I think he's already at the dance Lez." 

"Cool man!" Lez yelled back as he ran off. 

"Yo Squall," Zell said, "I still think it's weird that the Instructor and Seifer hooked up. I mean Quistis is so commanding and Seifer is well . . . ya know, SEIFER!" 

Rinoa replied, "Well they do say opposites attract. Come on let's get to the dance!" "HEEEEEYY!" yelled out a familiar voice, as Irvine and Selphie Kinneas walked up to the growing group. 

"How's it going everyone?" Irvine asked, "Rinoa, Ali looking beautiful as always." 

"Oh Irvine!" Rinoa sighed. 

"What a hottie!" Ali said. 

"Hmmm, not bad, three beautiful woman, just like the old days. See ya at the dance guys," Irvine smiled as Ali, Selphie and Rinoa walked off with him giggling like high school cheer leaders. 

"Yo Squall," Zell said scratching his head, "Is it just me or is Irvine pimping with our women?" 

*** Author's note: The above comment was for Author perv. Read Reviews on Prologue*** 

Squall said, "Nah that's just Irvine, what a hottie eh?" Squall said trying to say it with a straight face but failing miserably. 

Zell said, "Whoa! Is that Squall, THE Squall Leonhart who just smiled!?" 

"Shut up Zell." 

"Anyways, I gotta get to the dance, what if they eat all the hot dogs?" Zell yelled as he ran off. 

As Squall started after Zell, he heard a swoosh behind him. "Balamb scum!" came the shout of a Galbadian soldier. Squall jumped backwards and turned to face his opponent. It was just a Galbadian soldier, which would normally be no problem, except Squall was unarmed. However, Squall was junctioned to Leviathin... 

The soldier swung again but this time Squall was ready for him, yelling, "Sleep!" and putting the soldier out cold. 

That was weird, Squall thought, are we under attack? But no, Squall could hear nothing but the sounds of music from the dance. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and said, "Xu, do you read me?" 

"Yes Commander, I copy you loud and clear." 

"Xu, can you get a security team down hear by the Quad?" 

"Sure Squall, is there a problem?" 

"I don't know yet...I'll talk to you after the dance." 

"Have fun at the dance!" Xu said as she signed off. 

Sure, Squall thought, why not? 

Entering the Quad, Squall immediately caught sight of young Quisty Almasy flirting with his son. Lez was laughing as Zellan tried to push her away, "Come on, one dance pleeeaseee?" Quisty said as she pulled Zellan onto the shiny dance floor. 

"Remind you something?" Squall turned to see his wife wearing the same white dress she wore all those years ago standing behind him. 

"Can I have this dance?" Squall asked. 

Rinoa laughed, "Do you know how to now?" as they walked towards the dance floor. Before they reached it, the Garden shook, knocking everyone to the floor. 

"What's going on?" Rinoa yelled. Squall pulled her up as his walkie-talkie blared, "Squall! We're under attack!" 

Squall yanked out his walkie-talkie, "What happened?" 

The startled voice of Xu responded him, "That noise was the Galbadian Army blasting through the front gate!" 

"We need to get everyone ready!" 

"Oh no . . . Squall they're coming up here!" Xu yelled. 

"Who's with you?!" "Nida." 

"That's all? I'll try to get there." 

Xu said, "Squall only a couple people now, more could provoke the army into sending more soldiers. Later we can strike back. H..uu...rr..r..y.." 

"Squall what's going on man?!" Zell asked as he handed Squall his gunblade. 

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get to the bridge. Ali and Rinoa you guys stay here with the students. Zell and Selphie, you're with me. Seifer, you have Quistis and Irvine. Let's move people!" 

Seifer swung his gunblade, "Think you can handle it Chicken-Wuss?" 

Zell turned red, "I know I can!" 

Squall said, "Enough. Let's go!" 

Selphie yelled, "Yippee! Just like the old days!" 

Irvine said, "Take care," as he, Seifer and Quistis ran off. 

Squall, Selphie and Zell went the other way and Squall could hear Rinoa and Ali yelling, "Good luck!" as they ran towards the office. Luck, Squall thought, they would need it. 


End file.
